Tim's Twins
by eclaregurl
Summary: Something happens to Marty and Nancy, leaving their young twins with a couple they know are raising 3 wonderful boys. Can Jill and Tim find a way to mange 3 teenage boys AND their new twin daughters? Jill and Tim get surpise help. Who is it and who knew they felt that way? Read and find out!


**(A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Home Improvement fan fiction. I hope you like it. I do not own Home Improvement or any of its characters. Begins during "Say Goodnight, Gracie".)**

The phone was ringing. "Hello?" Jill said as she watched her husband adorably play with their niece.

"Oh, hey Marty, are you guys on your way home?" she said into the phone, "Oh, you guys want to stay a little longer? Let me ask, Tim."

Setting the phone down she walked over to the tea party that was set up. "Why look, Princess Gracie! It is Queen Jill. Hello, dear," Tim said in his best British queen voice.

"Hi, guys! So, Madam Queen," Jill said to Tim with a smile, "Marty says they want to stay a little longer and he was wondering if we would still watch Princess Gracie."

"Why of course, Princess Gracie can stay!" Tim said sending Gracie into another fit of giggles.

"O-kay! I'll tell him," Jill laughed as she walked back to the phone, "We would love to keep her a little longer, Marty. Ok, have fun. Bye. He says he will give us a call when they decide to head home."

"Come have some tea with us Aunt Jill!" Gracie giggled.

"Good night, Gracie," Tim and Jill said as they tucked her into their bed for the eighth night in a row.

"Tim," Jill whispered when they left their room, "I feel like Marty maybe taking advantage of us or something. Like what if they ran off to Vegas for who knows how long?"

"I don't think so, Jill. Besides we get to experience being the parents of a girl, having a daughter. I still miss the possibility of us having a girl," Tim said hugging her.

"I guess you're right. They wouldn't do that without asking us to watch Gracie and telling us they were going there," Jill agreed just before the phone began to ring, "I'll get it, it might be them!"

"Hello? Yes. Oh. I see. Ok. Bye," Tim watched Jill's face pale with every word she spoke.

"Something wrong, Hon?" he asked concerned.

Jill's voice was barely a whisper, "That was their lawyer. He said it was important he is coming over to speak to us now. Something bad has happened I just know it!" Unsure of what to say Tim just held her as she cried.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. "I got it, Jill. You go get the boys, if something has happened they should hear it, too," Tim said guiding her to the stairs.

Tim opened the door only to find a man in a navy blue suit. "Hello, you must be Tim Taylor. I love your show. I'm Michael Scott, call me Mike," Mike said reaching his hand out to Tim.

Taking the offered hand, Tim led him inside, "Hi, Mike. Call me Tim. Jill will be down in just a minute. So, what is going on?"

"Well, I have been trying to figure that out for a few days now. Tim, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Marty and Nancy were in a car accident a few days ago and neither of them survived," Mike said solemnly.

"What?!" Jill said as she came up behind them and started crying again. The boys helped their mother to the couch.

"What about Gracie and Claire?" Randy asked.

"Well, fortunately for the girls, Marty and Nancy had written their Will. They told me of this couple who are raising a few wonderful kids and they couldn't think of anyone they would rather raise their daughters if they were no longer in the picture," Mike explained.

"Who?" Brad asked at the same time Mark asked, "Will we still be able to see them?"

"I think you will see a lot of them, Marty and Nancy said your parents," Mike said.

"What?!" Jill asked again.

"I'm sorry, Mike. Could you repeat that? I think a few bugs flew in my ears when you spoke," Tim said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"I said they chose you to take care of the girls," Mike repeated.

"The twins are staying with us?" the boys asked.

"Yep."

"All right! We get 2 little sisters!" the boys cheered before remembering the circumstances.

"Too bad we had to lose Uncle Marty and Aunt Nancy to get them," Randy stated as Brad and Mark agreed.

"We have three boys how are we going to take care of 2 little girls as well?" Jill asked.

"We will help you, right guys?" Randy told them.

"Yea, well babysit when you need us to," Mark said.

"I'll drive them and pick them up anywhere they need to be like daycare or school or something," Brad offered.

"Where will they sleep? They can't sleep in our room every night," Jill was still unsure.

The boys looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation, before turning to their dad with grins on their faces. "We will help dad build a room for them," Randy answered for them.

"Sounds like a family commitment. What do you say, Jill?" Tim asked turning to her along with everyone else.

"Fine," Jill relented, "I don't want those girls far away either."

"We better start working on that room tomorrow then, boys! Better yet, how 'bout you guys be guest stars on Tool Time and we build it on there!" Tim was getting exited; he was getting to build something.

"Oh, brother!" his family groaned.

**(A/N: So, I know I just kinda killed Marty and Nancy off but I couldn't think of another way to get the girls with the Taylor's. I'm going to skip the funerals, but they did happen, I just want this to be about the twins being Jill and Tim's daughters. I think I will have a chapter of the girls asking for their parents though. Please review.)**


End file.
